


It's a Twin Thing

by plutonianshores



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Frottage, Orgasm Delay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Nell and Luke make a discovery





	It's a Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timbre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timbre/gifts).

Nell bought her first vibrator at age 22. She found a store that looked minimally sketchy and walked out with a small and nonthreatening pink bullet vibe and a set of batteries, and left it sitting on her shelf until her next day off, when she sprawled out on her bed in the afternoon and had the best orgasm of her life.

That night, Luke called her.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing today?" he said as soon as she picked up, not even waiting for her to say hello. "Because I had to take a ‘bathroom break’ at work to get rid of a raging boner, and it wasn’t the burgers turning me on. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I would have told you!" Nell looked over at the vibrator on her bookshelf. "I bought myself something, okay? And...wait, you _felt_ that?" Suddenly the inexplicable arousal that had hit her like clockwork halfway through high school volleyball practices made much more sense. "You asshole, you’ve been jerking me off by proxy for _years_."

Luke laughed. "I’ve felt a bit before, but that was...wow."

"Are you thinking what I’m thinking?"

"We _need_ to try this out. When’s your next day off?"

  


When Nell thought about it, there had always been something special about sex with Luke. She’d just put it down to being each other’s firsts, and then to knowing each other so well. She’d never placed it as another outgrowth of the way they felt each other’s everything, because when they were together it was a mess of emotions and pleasure and touches that she couldn’t possibly separate.

She really should have figured this out sooner. But now that they _had _figured it out, Nell had _plans_.

When Luke showed up later that week, Nell had the rope Luke liked laid out on her bed, alongside her new vibrator.

"I have an idea," she told him with a grin.

Luke answered, with a smile that mirrored her own, "You can do whatever you want to me, babe."

Nell gestured for him to get on the bed. "I’m going to make you regret that."

Once she had him tied to the bedposts, Nell ran a hand down his thigh, enjoying how the touch made him tremble, and then walked across the room to sit in her chair.

"Nell!" Luke whined.

"I did warn you." Nell pulled her skirt up over her hips and spread her legs, making sure Luke could see the black thong she’d put on. "Let’s see how much you can feel." She teased her vibrator around her clit, watching Luke’s dick jump. When she was alone she usually got herself off as fast as she could, but with Luke’s reaction, Nell wanted to draw this out.

As she brought herself to the edge, Nell watched Luke strain against the ropes. He knew he wasn’t getting out—she was _very_ good at knots.

"Do you think you could come like this?" Nell’s voice shook a bit.

"You’re going to kill me," Luke gasped.

Nell teased herself and Luke for as long as she could hold out, but finally she had to let herself come. Luke, as it turned out, couldn’t come alongside her. He was rock-hard in her bed when she came down and looked over at him.

"Me next?" he said, voice hopeful.

"Hmm, maybe in a bit." Nell set her vibrator to the side and readjusted her skirt, wandering over to the bed to kiss him on the forehead. "I’m going to grab some water."

"I hate you!" he grumbled as she walked away, but she knew he loved it. Maybe she’d get him off once she left him hanging for a bit, or maybe she’d see how many times she could get _herself_ off before he managed to come on the shared sensations alone. Either way, it was going to be a fun night.

  


Waiting proved more difficult than Nell had anticipated. Sure, she could get herself off out here, but she could barely hear Luke’s moans, and she wanted to _see_ him. That was a no for torturing him from the living room, then.

She’d been worried that she hadn’t waited long enough, but Luke was desperate, short wait be damned.

"Please!" He looked at her wide-eyed, tugging at the ropes around his wrists.

Nell ran her finger over the red mark his struggling had left on his skin. "You’ve been good for me."

"I have," Luke gasped, trying to lean up and kiss her.

Nell took pity on him and met his lips with her own. Then she straddled him, pressing down against his still-hard cock. Luke’s desperation flooded through her, until it was all she could do to move in a remotely coordinated way, grinding against him and losing track of which jolts of pleasure were his and which were hers.The heady rush built with each drag of skin against cloth against skin, until both of them were pressed tight against each other and gasping.

Neither of them lasted long. They came together, and Nell collapsed onto Luke’s chest.

"I love you so much," Luke said, still out of breath.

"I thought you hated me."

"That was before you gave me the best orgasm of my life."

Nell tucked her head under his chin. "I should untie you before we both fall asleep."

"Or we could just sit here for a while."

Falling asleep was a real danger, but Nell obliged him, just for a little longer.


End file.
